


hy·brid

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Commission fic, Dirty Talk, Dubcon mpreg, Eddie gets on board p quick, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Eddie, Rimming, Smut, Venom isn't a real alpha but they're one in spirit, Venom just wants to start a family man, graphic birth, lots of non sexual licking since venom ain't got lips for kissin, mentioned male lactation, perfect lil baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: /ˈhīˌbrid/noun1.BIOLOGYthe offspring of two plants or animals of different species or varietiessynonyms: cross, cross-breed, mixed breed, half-breed, half-blood;2.a thing made by combining two different elements; a mixture.





	hy·brid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momosansovino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/gifts).



> yes hello this is for the lovely Momo and dear I hope it's all you asked for and more!

The first time Eddie tries to take his suppressants after acquiring his new roomie for life, Venom spits them out into the sink.

“ _Disgusting. Vile,_ ” they hiss. “ _What are you trying to do to us, Eddie?_ ”

Eddie stares blankly down at the little white pills, stark against the dirty porcelain. “Well, keeping my brain from turning into mush for one,” he replies dryly.

Venom doesn’t respond, but Eddie can still feel the curl of an unasked question through his mind. A general sense of wariness and confusion.

Eddie sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. Amongst the chaos of their first meeting, mentioning and explaining second genders hadn’t been a priority. So he gives a brief rundown over alphas, betas, and omegas. How, as an omega he needs his suppressants to keep himself from going into heat and drawing the attention of every alpha in a five-block radius. He’s also not too fond of the part where he becomes a drooling, mindless sex fiend willing to spread his legs for anyone.

Venom listens quietly and lets out a throaty but considering hum when Eddie’s finished. “ _Humans are strange creatures,_ ” they muse.

Eddie can’t argue that so he makes a noise of agreement and then scoops up his pills again. Probably not sanitary to take them when they’ve been lying in his dirty sink but, well, the damn things are expensive and he can’t afford to waste them. Even with his new job.

But something slick and black slithers across the palm of his hand, trapping the pills there. “ _No._ ”

Eddie’s brow furrows. “Dude, I explained why I have to take them.”

“ _No_ ,” Venom insists, and they’d sound petulant if the echo of their voice in his head wasn’t so guttural and deep. “ _We will not be poisoned by your human medication._ ”

“Venom,” Eddie snaps, edging into exasperation now. So maybe Venom’s one interaction with the medical world was a super painful MRI, but this and that are different things. Before Eddie can make that point though, Venom has crushed the pills in his palm into a fine dust, and is making him dump the remains back into the sink. “What the fuck!?”

“ _We will get through your heat together, Eddie. Trust us_.”

Indignation fades into confusion, then anxiety, and then a faint heat below his navel. Venom purrs within him.

“ _See? You want it._ ”

“I-” Eddie’s mind whirls with the possibilities. He hasn’t experienced a heat in years, and of those he actually went through, he‘d only had an alpha for one. It had been… intense. Going through it with someone already inside him and can sense his pleasure and pain?

His hands find porcelain and grip it tight, grounding himself in the cool sting against his palms. It’s not like it’d be impossible. Sure, Venom doesn’t give off any alpha pheromones, but they’re definitely capable of forming a knot, and holding Eddie down and dominating him would be a cinch. Plus, they’re an alien. It’s not like they can knock Eddie up, which means he doesn’t even have to worry about birth control. Which is good because Venom would probably toss them out the window if he tried.

Eddie lets out a long breath and then glances up to meet his eyes in the mirror. Reflected just within his pupils is Venom, and he can see the gleam of sharp, white teeth.

“ _We are in agreement?_ ”

Rolling his shoulders, Eddie stands straight and lets go of the sink. This is probably a bad idea, but to hell with it. “Yeah. You can help me through my heats.”

In the mirror he swears he can see Venom’s smile stretch gruesomely over top of his own lips.

oOo

His heat doesn’t hit right away. It takes a few weeks of being off the suppressants for his body to really get the picture and kick into action. They fuck in the interim anyway, because why the hell not? And it’s _amazing_. Not only is Venom dominating in a way Eddie hadn’t really been expecting, they’re also highly verbal and have no problem talking Eddie straight into an orgasm. It’s the best damn surprise he’s gotten in a long time.

Outside of fucking and working, Eddie stocks the bedroom with water, snacks, and towels, everything he’ll need in between the frantic bursts of sex that will characterize his heat. Venom refers to it as ‘nest building’. Eddie tells them to shut the fuck up.

Still, he can’t deny that his bed feels distinctly nest like as, the closer he gets to his heat, the more his instincts demand he fill it with every pillow and blanket he owns, and then some. Venom spends an entire trip to Ikea laughing at him. (They have a good sense of interior decor though, which still makes Eddie’s brain stall a little because what?)

The night his heat finally hits, he’s curled up in the middle of all that fabric, as comfortable as can be right until the moment he’s not. He’s never been one for a lot of tentative build up. His hormones kick in enough to give him a heads up, but there are no false starts like some omegas get, or any kind of cramping. Just some moodiness, some increased libido, his omega instinct a little stronger than usual and then wham. Full on heat.

With a gasp, Eddie is pulled almost violently from his sleep. The blankets and pillows he’d collected before feel suddenly constricting and he struggles frantically with them for a moment before a wave of calm is projected through his mind. It soothes him even among the rush of heat hormones trying to overtake him, and he falls still except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

“ _Shh. We will take care of you._ ” The voice is a quiet purr within his head and Eddie closes his eyes against it. His skin feels fever warm and over-sensitized, so he can track the exact spot where Venom emerges from his naked hip and carefully pushes all the blankets and pillows aside. The sudden rush of cool air has him shivering, but only a beat later Venom is stretching out over his body, not quite touching but shielding him nonetheless. 

“ _Better?_ ”

Eddie huffs and shifts under all that dark, glistening weight. Despite Venom’s tampering, the heat is still there raging under his skin and he can already feel himself producing a copious amount of slick. He’s sure his dick is hard too, but the hormones keep it from being important. Basically, he won‘t be coherent soon, so he’s not sure why Venom is worried about how cold he is.

When he speaks, his voice comes out dry and raspy. “I‘ll be better when you get inside me, man. Don’t act like you can’t feel that.” He shifts again, spreading his slick-wet thighs and there’s a soft, audible pop as they pull apart.

A low rumble of a growl builds in his mind.

“ _Wanted to let you wake up. Wanted to let you adjust. Didn’t realize you’d be so_ desperate.”

It’s like Eddie’s body has developed a Pavlovian response to that tone of Venom’s, the one that promises he’s going to get it, and get it good. He shivers and his thighs move further apart of their own accord, a little whine building in his throat. What he really wants to do is get on his hands and knees and present. But Venom is solid and heavy above him, forming now into a vaguely human-esque shape. Eyes, tongue, teeth, huge hands pressed to the bed by Eddie’s shoulders, a cock big enough it’s made Eddie cry before. It 

hangs hot and heavy between them and brushes against Eddie’s leg.

His whine gets higher and louder, instincts surging as he blindly rolls over underneath Venom and tries to find his hands and knees, regardless. Venom allows it, backing off a pace so that Eddie can bury his face in his pillow and raise his ass in the air, streams of slick getting caught in his body hair and trickling down his thighs. His alien may not smell like an alpha, but that doesn’t seem to matter at all. His body recognizes Venom anyway, and a shudder works its way through him when sharp teeth graze the back of his neck and a claw trails his spine.

This time when Venom speaks it’s out loud instead of in the confines of Eddie’s head. He swears he can feel their breath and voice vibrating the surrounding air. “Pretty little human,” they croon. “Look at you, so ready. Are you going to beg?”

Eddie works his jaw and finds his mouth has filled with saliva, wetting his lips and dripping down his chin. But he can’t seem to get his tongue to work, his brain descending too quickly into the familiar heat haze. Instead, he bites at his pillow and whines higher, one hand fumbling behind himself so he can try to hold his ass open.

Venom makes an appreciative purring noise, and something hot and wet snakes along the small of Eddie’s back. A tentacle, or Venom’s tongue, Eddie isn’t sure which and he doesn’t care when it finally slides down and swipes along his hole. He gasps, eyes rolling back as he feels the way his body clenches and loosens, trying to get something, anything inside it. But Venom only teases, lapping and circling until there are tears forming in Eddie’s eyes and his fingers are twisted in the sheets.

With an effort he pries his jaw open, sodden fabric falling from between his lips. “Please,” he chokes out, and then again, “Alpha _please_.”

Venom stops their teasing, but only so they can drag their teeth against the back of Eddie’s neck again and laugh. “Taste so good little omega. Beg so good, too.”

“ _Alpha_ ,” Eddie whines in response, pleads really. His voice cracks on the word and his hips twitch, trying to press back into where he can feel Venom hovering behind him.

“Shh,” Venom hushes gently, and if Eddie had even an ounce of properly functioning mental faculties, he’d tell his alien to shove that gentle tone right up their own ass. He’s dying here, burning up from the inside out. A little rimming isn’t going to fucking cut it.

But Venom refuses to be rushed. They return to their licking and teasing, pushing their tongue just past his rim and then retreating again when he tries to press back into it. He thumps a fist against the mattress, a petulant, desperate noise rising out of his throat. Just when he thinks he’ll actually go crazy with need, Venom finally thrusts their tongue into him, quick and wet and sloppy. A surprised moan falls out of Eddie’s mouth, his body jerking at the sudden intrusion. As good as that tongue is though, slipping in and out of him, lapping hungrily at his insides, it’s not enough. He wants the stretch, the burn of a knot. The feeling of being full and completely owned, no inch of him left empty.

It feels like hours before Venom is finally sated. They finally pull out of him with a disgusting, wet noise and Eddie just knows his entire lower half is dripping at this point. He makes a sound of protest at first, but then almost cries in relief when he finally, _finally_ feels that massive cock slide against his thigh. One of Venom’s hands finds his hip to hold him steady.

“Be still,” Venom admonishes gruffly. Eddie nods vigorously into his pillow, toes curling in anticipation and a new round of slick sliding from his already soaked, leaking hole.

Despite all of Venom’s teasing, they don’t waste any time pushing into Eddie’s waiting body. One second that massive cock head is slowly pressing past his rim, the next Venom has pushed all the way inside in one, brutal thrust.

Eddie cries out, spine arching further and a small, unsatisfying orgasm ripping its way through his body. Claws rake gently across his back, urging him back into a comfortable position as Venom growls happily over him. Despite all the tongue-fucking, the base of that fat cock is still big enough to make Eddie’s body ache with the stretch. And they haven’t even knotted yet. The pain is delicious, the feeling of being stretched open and speared into even better.

Venom sets up a leisurely pace, draping themselves over Eddie’s back. Their hands find Eddie’s nipples, a tentacle enveloping his cock, another pressing against his face and edging into his mouth. Eddie moans in appreciation, relief and pleasure pouring through him in equal measure. It’s curling up his spine, sending his thoughts spinning even further into his heat haze. 

A hot tongue trails the back of his neck. “Gonna look so good all round with seed,” Venom promises, so quiet Eddie almost misses it over the sound of his own moans. “Belly heavy with spawn, tits heavy with milk. Going to breed you full, little omega.”

The words take a second to register in Eddie’s heat-soaked brain, and a stroke of fear flashes through him. But then Venom is sliding those sharp, dangerous teeth into the back of Eddie’s neck, right where a mating-bite is supposed to go. His eyes roll back in his head. The last of his coherency flees in a rush of need and want and pleasure.

Later, he won’t remember Venom’s words or the filthy promises he pours into Eddie’s ear. How fat Eddie will be, filled with Venom’s spawn, how even if it doesn’t take this time Venom will keep him filled with cock until it does. He won’t remember the possessive rake of claws over his stomach.

But he will remember the hot flood of cum that fills him to bursting when Venom finally reaches their peak. Their form shakes over top of him, their tongue halfway down his throat as their knot catches at his rim and pulls. He cries out around the intrusion in his mouth, pressing back into all that pressure and crying out again when the knot pops inside him and stays there. His own orgasm rips through him, maybe his fourth or fifth, but it’s unimportant. He’s focused on the way he can feel Venom pulsing inside him, the hot churn of cum so thick and copious he thinks it might come bubbling out of his mouth soon.

Venom pulls their tongue out of his throat and Eddie gasps for air, his entire body shaking. His alien purrs loudly, teeth grazing the still bleeding mark on the back of Eddie’s neck while he tries to catch his breath. The haze is fading just a little, leaving him feeling exhausted and wrung out, but he knows this is just the beginning of his heat. Venom says something soft and affectionate, tentacles trailing along Eddie’s entrance where he’s tight and swollen around the alien’s knot. But Eddie is already falling asleep. He’ll need the energy for the next round.

oOo

Eddie’s heat lasts about a week. One whole week of dirty talk and filthy fucking and so much cum and slick Eddie seriously considers throwing his mattress out at the end of it all. And despite not being able to remember large chunks, it’s still by far his favorite heat.

It’s only when a few months roll by and his next heat doesn’t set in that he realizes something might be wrong. The morning he wakes up and immediately has to run to the bathroom to heave into the toilet confirms it.

“You,” gag, “knocked,” dry heave, “me up!” Eddie spits out a glob of saliva and stomach acid and then collapses back against his bathtub, chest rising and fall rapidly. Just as quickly as it had come on, the nausea passes again.

Venom is suspiciously quiet, but Eddie can feel them shifting uncomfortably underneath his skin. A single tendril detaches itself from his side under his baggy t-shirt, and slides slowly along his stomach. Eddie grunts and lifts the shirt. He’s not showing or anything, but he supposes Venom lovingly stroking his belly in conjunction with the morning sickness is answer enough. His fingers shake a little as he touches his stomach as well, surprised to find it a little firmer than usual.

“Fuck,” he hisses, the word ripped painfully through his bile-burned throat. His other hand finds the back of his neck, fingers skating over the healed mate mark there. It had been a surprise to come out of his heat, shaky and exhausted, only to find they’d bonded during it. He hadn’t been upset about it though; his prospects for a mate had died the moment Anne left him. Nobody wants a grungy, adrenaline junkie omega. And despite appearances, Venom really is good mate material. They take care of him, even outside of his heat. They might have him eating trash 90% of the time but it’s better than not remembering to eat at all.

Venom might also suggest doing stupid, dangerous things just for the hell of it, but they keep him from getting hurt and heal him the times he does. They drag him out of the house, keep him moving, keep his life interesting in a way he thought he’d completely lost. There’s magic in being intertwined with another being, from peering out over a night landscape and feeling the same awe together, in sharing everything.

So the bite itself hadn’t bothered him in the slightest. Venom is the best mate he could ever ask for.

But getting pregnant?

Not on the fucking agenda.

“This shouldn’t be physically possible,” he murmurs. The hand on his neck slides away, mate mark still tingling with warmth. Venom is an alien. Not even close to being human. And yet here they are, regardless.

What are they even going to do with a baby? Eddie’s not fit to be a parent and Venom is...well, Venom. Is the baby going to be like it’s father, a slimy, gooey mass? Will it need a host to survive, or will it be more human?

Eddie pulls his knees to his chest and drops his forehead against them, trying hard not to hyperventilate. He barely notices when Venom forms around him, a huge, warm shield against the rest of the world. A hot tongue laves against his mate mark, making it tingle sharply.

“ _We will be fine, Eddie._ ” The voice is a deep, reassuring grumble in his head. It makes his breath come a little easier despite himself. “ _All will be well. Strong parents, strong child, strong family._ ”

Eddie’s never even considered the thought of a family, it’s always been something just a little out of his reach. And it’s not like he ever wanted the house with the white picket fence and 2.5 kids anyway. This is...stranger. By far. He can’t even picture what having a family with Venom would look like, but he can’t say the idea doesn’t have its appeal, even if it is terrifying.

Eddies breathes out slowly through his nose and accepts the tongue across his cheek as the kiss that Venom can’t physically give him. “You really think we can do this?”

“ _Yes._ ” Simple, straightforward, confident. Eddie sighs and rubs at his face, stomach still churning uncomfortably.

It takes a few days for him to warm up to the idea, mostly because this whole thing is just so damn scary. You can’t plan for a baby when you don’t know what that baby will be. If he buys diapers and a crib, they’ll be useless for a tiny symbiote that needs a host. But if he doesn’t buy those, and the baby is more human, what are they going to do then?

Venom’s enthusiasm and confidence in the situation is contagious though. They might not have any clue what will happen either since symbiotes normally procreate asexually, but they don’t seem to mind at all. They’re downright domestic in fact. Waxing poetic about their future family, constantly rubbing at Eddie’s stomach, encouraging him to eat as much as he can even when he pukes it up again. The first time they suggest actual fruit and vegetables instead of frozen meals has Eddie laughing loudly until he realizes they’re serious. Then he’s just emotional because he knows Venom hates the taste of anything healthy, but is willing to eat it anyway for him. Damn hormones even make him tear up.

With Eddie working regularly again and thus getting paid regularly, they decide to pick out an apartment together. This involves a lot of awkward arguing and misunderstandings between him and whoever is giving him the tour. They eventually settle on something small and quaint, but with huge windows over the kitchen sink and an extra bedroom they can use as a nursery if they need to. Venom talks about quiet evenings spent together and makes Eddie tear up again, but then ruins it by bringing up how much they look forward to teaching their kid to eat bad humans. They lose the moment, but the apartment is still theirs and Venom willingly does all the heavy lifting during the move to keep Eddie from overworking himself.

oOo

They unanimously decide that home birth is really their only option since, you know, alien and all. However, they argue about whether to have Anne and Dan come over for support. Anne because even if their relationship is gone, she’s still one of Eddie’s best friends. And Dan because he’s become a friend now too, but he‘s also a doctor. (Even if he complains loudly that he hasn’t delivered a baby since med school and “Eddie, I’m really _not that kind of doctor_...but yeah, I’ll help.”)

Venom however, really wants no one around. They never sound more like an alpha than when they get all defensive and protective over Eddie. It’d be cute if it didn’t piss Eddie off. And since he’s the hormonal, horny, pregnant omega he gets his way if Venom likes it or not. The night he goes into labor, he calls Anne and Dan immediately while Venom grumbles in his head.

Eddie nearly cries when Dan shows up less than an hour later. He’s armed with an entire medical kit and several glass bottles of epidural.

“I kind of sorta stole them,” Dan admits sheepishly.

“You could have made them illegally in your basement and I would still want to kiss you,” Eddie breathes. The trek from the bedroom to the front door had been hell. His contractions are still fairly far apart but he’s feeling nauseous and gross already, so he’s leaning against the bedroom door frame to catch his breath while Anne fixes up the bed with a waterproof cover and towels.

“Here,” she says a moment later, and gently takes his elbow. “Come, lay down. You look like you’re about to keel over.”

“Thanks.” Eddie lets her guide him and then collapses gratefully. His back and hips hurt, but laying down is so much better than trying to stand and move around. 

Trying to tell Anne and Dan about getting knocked up had been both mortifying and hilarious, and he can tell they’re both still a little unsure about the situation. He can’t blame them because they’re definitely not the only ones. But they’re also amazing friends and had been willing to help him through this. Dan even thinks the birth will be an easy once since Eddie never really developed the huge, swollen pregnancy belly. Instead, he looks like he ate a fuck ton and maybe had a few beers to boot, his gut popping out over his waistline, rounded but easily hidden under a hoodie.

Anne helps him get situated on the bed, fluffing pillows to prop him up. Venom curls uncomfortably through him, upset by the pain Eddie is in. They’ve told Eddie before that they feel everything he does, and whenever Eddie hurts so do they. It also means they get to share more pleasurable sensations too though. The first time they’d felt their baby roll over in Eddie’s belly and give a little kick had been magical, more intimate than Anne’s hand against his belly could ever be. (It also let them know their baby has legs. Yay.)

“So I’ll have to inject the epidural into the base of your spine,” Dan is saying. He’s got a kit spread across part of the bed, carefully unwrapping a needle and syringe and holding up a bottle to the light. “I know that sounds scary but I promise it’s mostly painless. I’ll need you to roll onto your side and curl your knees towards your chest as best you can.”

Eddie grimaces. Curling around his stomach does not sound pleasant right now. Before he can even try though, Venom surges through him and out, forming into a creepily floating head as they are wont to do.

“No drugs,” they hiss, swaying like a snake ready to strike. Dan backs off a step, visibly surprised, and Anne makes a small worried noise from beside Eddie.

“Ah, V?” Eddie says. “We kinda need them. Do you want us to be in pain?”

Venom doesn’t even turn to glance at him, they fix their pupilless gaze on Dan and his equipment. “No. Drugs.”

Eddie groans loudly, but even in pain and about to give birth he knows when Venom won’t move on an issue. Their refusal to let Eddie take medication got them into this mess in the first place. Plus, he can feel the worry swimming through Venom even if they aren’t voicing it. They have no idea how human drugs will affect them, much less their half symbiote kid. Eddie flaps a tired, resigned hand at Dan.

“No drugs,” he sighs, almost sadly. “We’ll just go _au naturale_ I suppose.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Anne mutters, and she’s probably right. But Dan puts the kit away, shooting dubious looks Eddie’s way as Venom swipes a quick, saliva-y kiss across Eddie’s cheek before melting back into his skin. Bastard.

The next few hours involve Anne and Dan perching on the edge of Eddie’s bed and talking him through his increasing contractions. In the stretches of time between they distract him with dumb memes and gossip from the nurses Dan works with. Occasionally Dan has him pull his legs up so he can check how far Eddie has dilated, which is awkward for everyone in the room. Even Venom’s not happy about it, though less from embarrassment and more from someone seeing and touching their mate.

None of it is a fun experience, amusing distractions aside. Eddie’s entire lower body hurts, and his stomach feels lead-heavy. His hips ache especially badly as his body tries to prepare to push something huge out of itself.

Eventually the contractions are only ten minutes apart, then five. Eddie grips the sheets in his fists and pants, sweat beading on his brow already. Anne and Dan flit around him, Anne fetching water, and Dan carefully checking his dilation once more. The whole situation is making Venom highly agitated until they’re hissing in Eddie’s mind.

_“Send them away.”_

It surprises a verbal, “What?” out of Eddie that has his friends pausing until they realize he’s not talking to them.

 _“Want them gone Eddie. Threats. Must protect.”_ Their voice sounds strained and upset, so unlike their usual growl and it gives Eddie pause.

“They’re…they’re not threats, V. They’re our friends,” he tries. Anne shoots him a look, but he waves her away without a word. “They’re here to help us.”

“ _Can’t take any chances! Our baby, Eddie. Must protect you both!”_

Eddie lets his head thump back against his pillow and winces as another contraction works its way through him. They’re getting more painful now and his muscles are already burning from the exertion. He’s feeling the dilation too, all this pressure inside him, and it is not at all pleasant.

“This really isn’t the best time to be having this argument, man,” he groans. A cold touch on the inside of his thigh has him jerking and Dan gives him an apologetic smile from where he’s kneeling between Eddie’s legs.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly, waving a gloved hand. “You seemed busy, so I didn’t want to interrupt, but I think it’s almost time to push. Do you mind if I poke around a bit? I want to make sure you’re not going to tear.”

“Knock yourself out,” Eddie replies distractedly. 

Everything happens so quickly. Eddie opens his mouth to reassure Venom again, and at the same time there’s a cool, professional touch along his ass. His strongest contraction yet builds along Eddie’s spine before pushing forward, causing him to cry out. Venom erupts from his skin in a flurry of teeth and growling fury, physically pushing Dan away from Eddie and subsequently right off the bed. Simultaneously, several tentacles lash out and pull Anne away too, flinging her towards the door.

Neither of his friends seem hurt but Eddie still yelps Venom’s name, both in surprise and in reprimand. Then another contraction starts and his focus shifts, hands on his stomach as he cries out again.

“Out!” he hears Venom growl, and he’s never heard the symbiote sound so dangerous before.

“Eddie-” Anne calls, trying to peer around Venom’s hulking mass.

But the baby is definitely coming now, Eddie’s thighs are wet and the towels under his hips are slowly getting soaked. His water broke. And there’s Venom, still focused on threatening his fucking friends, and his friends, trying to get his attention so he’ll help them.

“Just leave!” he snaps, temper flaring at no one in particular. “Whatever, just wait in the living room, it’s fine! Venom I swear to god if you don’t help me I’m going to-” the threat gets cut off by another cry of pain, this time as he feels something inside him shift almost violently. Is this the part where he’s supposed to push? It feels like he’s supposed to push now.

Distantly he can hear Anne and Dan’s voices, but there’s also the click of his door opening and closing so he supposes they followed his advice.

A huge, hot hand strokes over his stomach as Venom finally turns to him. Their eyes are huge, teeth forever barred as they make a high, worried noise. “Eddie. Eddie. Are we okay?”

Eddie slaps his palm against the bed and grits his teeth. There’s so much fucking _pressure_ inside him. “Either help me or go wait outside with the others,” he growls, so fucking done with his mate in this moment.

Venom makes another high noise, and Eddie is suddenly reminded that they feel all his pain. That they’re in this together. He takes a huge breath to try and calm himself.

“Yes,” he says, softer now, though his voice is still tight. “We’re going to be fine. But you’ve got to help me out here.”

Venom drapes themselves over Eddie’s body but keeps their weight off of him, huge hands skating his skin nervously. “Yes. Yes, help mate. How? What do we do?”

Another contraction rips through Eddie, starting now in his hips and he grabs at Venom with one hand, teeth clenched around a scream. Venom allows it, keeping their form stable enough for him to grip properly. “Breathing?” they suggest suddenly, tongue flickering out against his face. “Breathe deep. In, in, out, like the video.”

It had been a dumb birthing video for expecting omegas, and they had laughed about the way the woman had puffed her cheeks until she was red in the face. Eddie isn’t laughing now. He lets Venom lead him through the exercise, focusing his gaze on pupiless eyes that stare straight back at him. The breathing doesn’t do much to help, but even just a little reprieve is still a reprieve. It gets him through that contraction, and the next, and when the pressure builds to unbearable levels and he cries as he tries to push against it, force it out of himself.

He’s not sure how long it takes. All concepts of time are replaced temporarily with the sight of Venom hovering over him, one hand reaching back to stroke his mate mark into life to soothe him, and the all-consuming pain of childbirth. But eventually he hears the shrill scream of an infant, and he remembers abruptly that there’s a reason for all this. A very good reason. A very loud, unhappy reason he sobs and makes grabby hands for when Venom picks them up.

There’s no umbilical cord to cut, but the squirming mass dwarfed by Venom’s huge, dangerous hands is definitely baby shaped. Venom carefully hands them over and Eddie stares down into a tiny, perfect mix of the two. White, pupiless eyes, but with dark eyelids they squeeze shut as they wail, mouth full of so many sharp teeth. Their tiny little hands are curled into fists, the nails of each finger pointed, and their skin is the slick black of Venom’s. By touch alone they feel gooey and malleable the way Venom does, but they’re obviously capable of holding a solid form.

They’re perfect.

“Oh my god,” Eddie breathes, tracing one finger over their face. The wailing stops and they root blindly towards it, turning into his palm and making his entire heart melt at once. “Oh, my fucking god. V. V are you seeing this? Look at how perfect they are.”

Venom crowds close to him, their head looped over his shoulder for the best view. They lick at his face, cleaning his tears, and then lick a stripe up their baby’s face too. The little thing turns into that touch too, seeking it out and Eddie wants to cry again.

“See?” Venom says, arms circling his waist. “Told you. Strong parents, strong spawn. Perfect family.”

“Yeah,” Eddie breathes, unable to tear his gaze away. “Yeah, you were right.”

The bedroom door opening catches his attention, and Anne and Dan crowd into it without stepping into the room. “Can we come in now?” Anne asks, sounding peevish. “I want to see my godson!”

Eddie’s a gross mess of sweat and blood and the wet towels still under his ass are definitely ruined. There most certainly won’t be any serious physical exertions in his immediate future either. But there’s no over-protectiveness rolling off of Venom, so he smiles huge and genuine, says, “Yeah come in. Come meet them.”

Anne is beside the bed in a shot. She’s never been a fan of having kids of her own, but she still loves babies. Just other people’s babies. “Oh my god, that’s wild,” she says, bending down to get a closer look. “They look just like the two of you holy shit.”

Dan follows more sedately, but still ends up shuffling Anne over so he can get a good look as well. “Your baby has got to be the most medically fascinating thing on this planet,” he mutters. “How does that even work? Half symbiote, half human?” When Anne elbows him hard in the side, he oomphs but smiles apologetically at Eddie. “Ah, I mean. They’re cute. Really cute. Sorry.”

Eddie can feel the pride swelling within Venom, and his own pulsing maternal love, stronger than he ever thought it could be. “They’re perfect,” he declares confidently. “Anomaly or no.”

Anne makes an affectionate humming noise. “Perfect or not, I feel sorry for you Eddie. Look at those teeth. Your poor nipples.”

Oh. Yeah, that is a lot of teeth. But do they even need to nurse? Symbiote spawn certainly don’t.

“Also they look like they can change their shape like Venom. Imagine a toddler throwing a tantrum and just slipping out of your hands, or climbing the wall.” Anne’s eyes are bright with laughter, her mouth turned up affectionately at the corners. Meanwhile, Dan just looks horrified beside her.

“Oh my god, Anne we’re his only friends we’re going to have to babysit.”

Eddie shifts his baby away from them, giving them both an offended, hurt look. “You leave my little monster alone. Obviously they’ll be an angel, sharp teeth or no.” It earns a rumble of a laugh from Venom, who licks his cheek again.

Within the confines of his mind, Venom’s voice is a soft purr. _“Want to make more, Eddie. Stuff you full all over again, keep you bred.”_

Eddie freezes, gaze finding a far distant point to stare moodily at. “V, babe, I love you but I am literally holding our infant child. No.”

Wisely, Anne and Dan don’t ask.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i take commissions and request on my [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
